Precise positioning of a patient's eye is critical for successful outcomes in ophthalmic laser systems. At present such positioning is performed by optimizing the focus of a video image of the patient's eye. Typically such focusing is performed by the surgeon, and can be accurate to the millimeter level.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that could improve the accuracy of positioning a patient's cornea for ophthalmic surgery, and that could be performed automatically.